


Encadenado

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Incest, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Hyoga regresa a Japón después de más de doce años fuera y el torrente de sentimientos que lo inunda querrá desbordarse.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Chameleon Juné, Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a los fans de la pareja.

**Encadenado**

_Capitulo 1_

  
  
  
  
  
_¿Se puede vivir encadenado sin estar atado?_  
  
  
Llevo años preguntándome lo mismo _¿Será que algún día el mar me responda esa pregunta?_  
Un suspiro lastimero y agotado sale sin quererlo de mi garganta, no me siento tan fuerte. No sé si pueda afrontarlo. Por eso me fui, regrese a Siberia, no soportaba el hecho de no poder estar juntos. Desde que nos enteramos de… lo que en realidad somos, decidimos separarnos. Cierto que viví un tiempo como todos los demás en la mansión Kido o el Santuario. Pero todo llego a un punto en que se hizo insostenible.  
  
  
Te habías ido, a reconstruir la Isla Andrómeda al lado de tu amado maestro y de tu amiga June. Un día simplemente lo dijiste _Comenzamos a salir_ y mi mundo cambio. No sé qué esperaba ¿Qué te quedaras solo acaso? Que eligieras el celibato como lo hice yo. No, sin duda tú merecías tener a alguien, tener una familia normal. Sin remordimientos.  
  
  
El viento sopla moviendo mis cabellos y le doy una despedida mental al frío mar de Siberia, el avión que me llevara a Japón no tarda en salir.  
  
  
Todo esta tan igual y tan diferente, nada más aterrizar me topé con esos rostros serenos que Vivian en mis recuerdos. Tome un taxi y mire mi reloj, sabía que tenía que comer algo porque no había desayunado, pero me había levantado sin apetito alguno. Supongo que es la ansiedad aderezada por el miedo y la nostalgia. Finalmente decido pedir un taxi, más de doce años fuera tienen su coste y hay muchos comercios que han desaparecido y otros más que tomaron su lugar o el de los escasos terrenos baldíos, nuevos complejos departamentales, nuevas fábricas. Casi siento que pase toda una vida lejos de aquí, y casi era así, fue casi media vida lejos si hago bien conciencia de ello.  
  
  
Al llegar doy un largo suspiro, el taxista me mira extraño, quizá esperando que no tenga para pagarle y por orgullo le dejo una buena propina. No, mi suspiro no fue por eso. Mi suspiro es por algo más. Camino en dirección a la entrada, no me anunciare, así que me brinco por uno de los muros traseros para entrar por la cocina, no me apetece llegar y que lo primero que vean mis ojos en la mansión sea la calva de Tatsumi mirándome como si fuese una alimaña.  
  
  
Los árboles, las flores, el viejo gimnasio. Todo sigue ahí y me pregunto si los veré a todos hoy, quizá y no haya nadie, tal vez todos estén fuera celebrando antes de lo debido. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta escucho la inconfundible voz de Seiya, está riendo, Shyriu le sigue en lo que parece una broma, un bufido que no puede ser de nadie más que de Ikki. Y me acobardo, doy unos pasos atrás y me pregunto si es lo correcto.  
  
  
Miro al cielo, el sol aquí está brillando aun, tan distinto a mi hogar. Aquí sigue estando en un punto alto del cielo, lo cual hace que parezca que es una hora más temprana de lo que en realidad es. Quizá debí darme otra vuelta, o llegar días después. Aunque ciertamente sentía que no podía postergarlo más, he llegado demasiado tarde para lo convencional, pero era demasiado pronto para mi paz mental. Respiro de nuevo y dejo el equipaje ahí, simplemente dejo la maleta en el jardín sobre el pasto.  
  
  
Bajo mi rostro y centro mi vista en la puerta de color blanco frente a mí, la miro con decisión, doy un par de pasos pero antes de decidirme a abrirla levanto mi mano derecha y bajando lo más posible mi cosmos hago salir una pequeña cantidad de copos de nieve, solo para sentir que soy solo una pequeña parte del cosmos mismo, del universo, para sentirme conectado con este, pero a la vez para saberme dueño de mi propia fuerza y voluntad, para hacerme ver que es lo que puedo lograr.  
  
  
Dejo salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y al fin me decido a tomar la perilla y girarla, al abrir la puerta lentamente siento como es que varios pares de ojos voltean a observarme y el súbito cambio en la expresión de sus rostros, los cuales habían dejado muy atrás sus rasgos juveniles. Seiya y Shiryu a mi derecha, como siempre el Pegaso con un plato de algún tipo frente a él y sosteniendo una cerveza sentado a la mesa, el Dragón está recargado en esta con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el Fénix está a mi izquierda con una lata de cerveza en la mano mirándome como si fuese un aparecido y frente a mi estas tú. Tus ojos verdes parecen resplandecer al mirarme y una sonrisa surca tu rostro, trago duro, esos ojos siguen impresionándome, tal pareciera que fuesen a soltar unas lágrimas, no puedo evitar el movimiento brusco y acelerado de mi corazón…  
  
  
Y una mano se mueve entrelazada a la tuya, luce un anillo con un diamante en él, mis ojos viajan hacia la dueña de esa mano que se aferra a la tuya, su cabello rubio sigue siendo de un largo exuberante, sus ojos azules me miran con algo parecido al anhelo y tristeza, su mano te aferra más fuerte y volteo hacia los demás para saludarles. Has bajado la mirada y yo me dejo palmear la espalda y abrazar un poco, devuelvo los saludos y abrazos, mirándote a la distancia, tan cerca y tan lejos de mí. Pero me recompongo lo mejor que puedo a pesar del doloroso nudo en la garganta y la pesadez que invade mi pecho. Después de todo solo a eso he venido, a tu próximo matrimonio.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

  
  
  
  
  
Desvió la mirada hacia Seiya quien me ha dado un ligero zape en la nuca, sonrió y sobo el lugar donde me ha dado fingiendo que fue más fuerte de lo que en verdad era.  
  
  
“Oye” le digo amistosamente y Seiya me despeina el cabello.  
  
  
“¿Qué son esas horribles barbas Pato? Por poco y te confundo con un vago” me sonríe Ikki y me da un ligero golpe en el hombro.  
  
  
“La última moda en Siberia” le apunto con el índice y le cierro un ojo.  
  
  
Hace un pequeño mohín de asco fingido “Que horribles modas”  
  
  
Nos reímos un poco, vaya los echaba de menos más de lo que creí, solía pensar que las cortas charlas telefónicas eran suficientes, pero ya veo que no.  
  
  
“Estas muy cambiado” es el turno de Shiryu el venir a saludarme, pero como siempre él es muy educado y me da la mano “La última vez que nos vimos fue hace más de cinco años, cuando Seiya y yo viajamos hasta allá” Ikki hace un ligero carraspeo y le da un trago a su bebida mirando de reojo a Seiya.  
  
  
Pegaso pone unos dedos en su barbilla sin darse cuenta nada nada “Es cierto, ya hace bastante tiempo. Cuando Yakoff y tú inauguraron el mesón. Por cierto ¿Qué tal todo?”  
  
  
“Bien. Ya no es solo un mesón, es un hotel, pequeño claro. Ha habido un incremento en el turismo en los últimos años. Pronto los caballeros que se entrenan ahí tendrán que buscar un nuevo campamento más adentrado en la jungla de nieve” le respondí haciendo un pequeño resumen de lo que había significado para mí la reciente ‘Ruta de los hielos’ que se había organizado en pos de incrementar el turismo en esa parte de Siberia.  
  
  
“Me alegra que hayas venido” la voz de Shun al fin se deja escuchar. A pesar del cambio en el timbre, su tuno sigue siendo amable y dulce. Al girarme a él lo vi caminar hacia mí, sus brazos parecían abrirse, instintivamente me quede petrificado.  
  
  
“Tal vez” la dulce voz de June se dejó escuchar, Shun se detuvo al instante “Deberían de ofrecerle una bebido ¿No creen? Debe estar cansado del viaje” me sonrió con amabilidad.  
  
  
“Tienes razón, creo que nos emocionamos mucho” Shun me miro de nuevo y me tendió la mano, la tome y apreté ligeramente deseando no sentir todo esto que me abrumaba. No frente a todos.  
  
  
“¿Cerveza?” Seiya caminaba hacia el refrigerador.  
  
  
“Si, ¿Por qué no?”  
  
  
Tome asiento en la mesa y no solo la cerveza llego hasta mí, también un plato de curry con arroz, cielos, también había extrañado la comida japonesa, su sabor especiado, las salsa agridulces. Lo comí con gran gusto.  
  
  
“¿Sigues viviendo en el mesón… hotel?” interrogo Shun “Hace tiempo que no nos llamas” sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y tuve que desviar la mirada.  
  
  
“No. Yakoff se ha casado el año pasado y decidí mudarme, no era apropiado quedarnos todos ahí. Su esposa y él se encargan de hotel ahora, yo solo hago lo administrativo, pero más que nada los números, aunque los odio, me encargo de ver las ganancias, las perdidas, el salario para las personas que trabajan ahí. Ya contamos con un cocinero y meseros además de camareras, Yakoff los dirige y entre él y su esposa se encargan de los huéspedes”  
  
  
“Vaya… así que se casó. Una invitación no habría estado de más” Seiya puso su mano en el pecho teatralmente.  
  
  
“Lo siento” los mire con algo de azoramiento “Su boda fue con una chica de otro pueblo y ellos aún están arraigados a sus viejas costumbres” destape la cerveza fría que me había alcanzado Seiya “Pero pueden ir a verlo cuando gusten, lo saben, siempre habrá lugar para ustedes en el hotel o en mi casa, donde prefieran”  
  
  
“¿Vives en el pueblo?” Seiya se mostró animado, se sentó al frente mío girando la silla y usando el respaldo de esta como soporte para su cabeza.  
  
  
“A las afueras” di un sorbo, el licor japonés era mucho más ligero que el ruso, fácilmente podría tomar unas diez iguales sin sentir prácticamente nada.  
  
  
“¿Tu solo?” la voz de June de nuevo me trajo abruptamente a la realidad.  
  
  
“Si…”  
  
  
Sentí una palmada en mi espalda “¿No hay chicas lindas por allá?” bromeo Ikki, quizá queriendo dejar de lado que me estaba convirtiendo en algo así como la señora de los gatos, quizá en el señor de los osos polares, tomando en cuenta que de vez en vez les llevaba alimento.  
  
  
“Las hay, muchas” mi sentido del humor hace años me había abandonado, desde que me di cuenta de que en verdad no volveríamos a estar juntos “Pero ¿Quién querría casarse con alguien que sería convocado para una guerra Santa?” sentí un silencio absoluto “Digo, alguien que no estuviese acostumbrado a ello, June como caballero de Camaleón tendría que ir” en parte era verdad, por eso ningún caballero se había casado, Aldebaran y Shaina eran una pareja feliz, pero ambos sabían que tomarían las armaduras si se desatase algo, estaban preparados para ello, fueron entrenados para ello. Los demás estaban aquí y allá sin nada serio. A veces era más fácil y significativo encontrar el amor en algún compañero de armas.  
  
  
“Es entendible, pero… no puedes vivir siempre solo” Seiya me mostro una sonrisa preocupada “Son tiempos de paz, quizá para la próxima guerra a quienes les toque ir serán nuestros alumnos. ¿Ya tomaste alguien para entrenarlo?”  
  
  
“No… no sé si quiero llevar a un niño al infierno en el que vivimos entrenando sin descanso” me había terminado el curry y sentí como una mano pálida retiraba el plato.  
  
  
“Te traeré más” era Shun.  
  
  
“Gracias” volví a tener un plato lleno de comida en menos de un minuto.  
  
  
“Me gustaría conocer tu casa” Seiya se animó de nuevo.  
  
  
“Eres bienvenido siempre, lo acabo de decir” le sonreí “Donde gustes quedarte, es una casa simple, con un hogar pequeño y algo retirada del pueblo, pero se ven hermosos amaneceres desde ahí…” aclare mi garganta despidiendo mis recuerdos y volví a llevarme con los palillos un bocado a la boca, mis papilas bailaban felices de volver a probar esa sazón.  
  
  
“Deberíamos ir” razono Shiryu con una mano en su barbilla viendo hacia algún punto en el piso.  
  
  
“Unas vacaciones” secundo Pegaso irguiéndose emocionado en la silla.  
  
  
“Eso suena bien” Ikki abrió otra cerveza sin voltear a ver nada en particular.  
  
  
“¿Qué opinas Shun?” June se aferró a su brazo.  
  
  
“Seria…” sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos “Hermoso… ir” de repente miro por la ventana.  
  
  
 _¿A caso estabas rememorando esos amaneceres al igual que yo?_  
  
  
  
  
 **Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

  
  
  
  
  
Tu mirada seguía clavada en la ventana y la mía en ti, un silencio se apoderó de toda la habitación. No sabría decir si era incomodo o familiar. Mis sentidos estaban demasiado concentrados en ti, en tu perfil, en tu cabello castaño, el sutil brillo que adquiría tu piel al leve contacto de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por esa misma ventana.  
  
  
Pero aunque quisiese congelar ese momento no podía. Sentí una mirada clavada en mí, supuse que sería June así que volví a centrarme en mi plato.  
  
  
“No se diga más. Te visitaremos patito” Seiya se había levantado de su asiento para palmearme el hombro.  
  
  
“Nosotros aún tenemos que irnos de luna de miel ¿Verdad?” June llamo tu atención, giraste tu cabeza hacia el frente, bajaste la mirada y asentiste reiteradas veces.  
  
  
“Así es” tus hombros cayeron lánguidos a tus costados “Pero…” tu cabeza seguía gacha “Podríamos ir…” me miraste, capturaste entre el resplandor de tus iris verdes el apagado azul de las mías. Y recordé como alguna vez brillaron en un tono celeste al estar encerrados en el bosque verde que forman tus ojos.  
  
  
“Serán bienvenidos” dije sin apartar la vista, quería recordar el resplandor de ese verde eternamente, como los pozos profundos en los que mi amor se perdió y de donde no habría retorno ni paz alguna.  
  
  
La puerta que da al comedor se abrió y por ella la inconfundible figura de Tatsumi se hizo presente. En cuanto voltee y lo vi llegaron a mi mete recuerdos de mi infancia, recuerdos nada agradables. Era tan contradictori su amor y devoción por su señorita Saori y el odio profundo que nos manifestaba, aun sabiendo la verdad de nuestra cuna. Quizá algún día tendría el valor para peguntarle por qué.  
  
  
“Hyoga” su voz sonó en la cocina como un susurro del pasado “No avisaste que habías llegado” su semblante no cambio, su mirada se instaló fría ante mis ojos.  
  
  
“No tiene que hacerlo, es un Kido y puede entrar y salir como le plazca” Ikki intervino y Tatsumi se tragó sus palabras “Haré que le lleven sus pertenencia a su cuarto” dijo viendo despectivamente mis escuetas maletas.  
  
  
“No es necesario Tatsumi” limpie mi boca con una servilleta “No dormiré aquí” siento que todos me miran.  
  
  
“¿Por qué no?” Shiryu me mira extrañado y sus brazos dejan su posición sobre su pecho y bajan un poco, también da un ligero paso hacia el frente.  
  
  
“Tu cuarto sigue igual… y podremos jugar videojuegos, como antes” Seiya me observa con algo que distingo como un dejo de súplica en sus ojos marrón.  
  
  
“Hice una reservación en un hotel, quiero ver la ciudad y ¿qué mejor que en una habitación en el quinto piso del centro?”  
  
  
“La puedes cancelar…” Seiya me miró de nuevo “Te llevaremos a dar un tour por la ciudad…” lo mire con indulgencia, la tristeza en sus ojos y la decepción en su voz era algo que no podía soportar, pero era aún peor para mí el innegable adiós que tendría que darte y eso, era algo que tenía que soportar lejos de aquí y de ti. Y no, no era tu culpa como sostenía el brillo de tus ojos verdes, por eso te sonreí al desviar la mirada de Seiya “Jabu y los demás están en el Santuario ultimando detalles para el viaje de Saori y los caballeros de Oro hasta aquí para la ceremonia, pero llegaran en unos días...”  
  
  
“No se puede cancelar Seiya. De hecho debo ir a dejar todo en orden al hotel solo… quise verlos primero. Además no es mi visita aquí lo que se celebra, no me gustaría causar distracciones en vísperas de lo que viene. Los juegos los dejaremos para luego… cuando venga de nuevo” de verdad quería sonar más convencido de lo que estaba, me urgía en serio estarlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que esta sería mi última visita a la mansión. Y algo me decía que ellos sentían esa misma atmosfera que yo.  
  
  
“Quizá una tarde podríamos dedicarla a eso” tu voz suena con el mismo tinte que el mío, soltando promesas al aire que se alejan en un remolino de sensaciones vacías.  
  
  
“Quizá”  
  
  
Ikki era el único que no vivía en la mansión, tenía su propio departamento cerca del centro, me miro atentamente escudriñándome con sus ojos, siento como el azul profundo me engulle, me sumerge en su interior viendo más allá de lo que puedo mostrar, o mejor dicho de lo que quiero mostrar y de pronto no se discernir entre la realidad o su Puño Fantasma. Porque juraría que puede ver mis verdaderos temores.  
  
  
“¿En qué hotel estas? Te puedo llevar si gustas” se ofrece después del asalto imprevisto a mi alma.  
  
  
“Eh… ah, no es necesario. Ya me pido un taxi por teléfono. Solo quería saludarlos”  
  
  
“Pero aún es temprano, quédate” Seiya se ve entusiasmado porque vayamos a jugar como antaño. Pero yo tengo que recomponerme de la impresión que es verte de nuevo después de tantos años y con June, como su prometido, como futuro esposo de nuestra compañera de armas.  
  
  
“Tengo que desempacar y darme un baño. Estoy mentalmente agotado, el pueblo en Siberia no es nada comparado a todo este bullicio de ciudad, aun con el crecimiento de este y el aumento de turistas, de verdad la ciudad es abrumadora cuando llevas tanto tiempo como yo entre la jungla de nieve” le sonreí, yo también lo había extrañado, a todos en realidad, pero no sabía cómo decírselos y menos como actuar delante de June y de ti. Lo último que quiero es ponerte en evidencia frente a todos.  
  
  
“Está bien, pero mañana tendrás que darte un tiempo para nosotros ¿Vale?” me sonríe con ternura, con ese cariño que solo él puede darnos.  
  
  
“Claro, lo prometo” y era absolutamente cierta esa promesa. Me daría un tiempo para estar con ellos… con mis hermanos. Antes de regresar a Siberia y posiblemente nunca volver. Aun no me había decidido a tomar un alumno, pero en dado caso de hacerlo, probablemente no me tocaría tomar la armadura nuevamente, quizá podría pasar lo que quedara de mi tercera edad en soledad, en mi cabaña a las afueras del pueblo.  
  
  
Me levanto y hago el ademan de recoger mi plato, pero June me interrumpe.  
  
  
“No hace falta que hagas eso, yo lo recogeré” me sonríe afablemente y yo trato de regresarle la sonrisa lo más naturalmente posible, pero a ciencia cierta no sé si lo he logrado.  
  
  
“¿No quieres quedarte un rato más o a cenar?” me preguntas con tus ojos verdes llenos de confusión, será que al igual que yo el vernos de nuevo te despierta esas sensaciones del pasado, en esta misma habitación. El tan solo pensar en recordarlas me parece doloroso y corto de tajo ese hilo de pensamientos.  
  
  
“Mañana, hoy debo dejar todo listo en el hotel” de pronto me urge el querer salir de allí a tomar aire fresco, siento que este repentino cambio de clima me está agobiando.  
  
  
“Está bien. Avísanos cuando llegues” me sonríes ahora de una forma que denota tu tristeza.  
  
  
“Les llamaré”  
  
  
Antes de que recoja mi equipaje soy atacado de nuevo por un efusivo abrazo de Seiya, noto que se unen Shiryu, tú y hasta Ikki. No puedo más que corresponderlo con todo el amor que siento por ustedes. Aunque extraño a los demás.  
  
  
Me despido lo más rápido que puedo ya que no quiero escuchar nuevas insistencias de que me quede cuando siento que me estoy ahogando ahí dentro. Vuelvo por donde llegue con mi equipaje a cuestas acompañado de un nudo en la garganta y una sensación extraña en mi pecho.  
Camino unas cuantas calles para que el aire fresco me dé en la cara, casi como si se llevara esas lagrimas invisible que siento que podrían salir en cualquier momento, las dejo ir con el viento, perderse. Quizá volviendo a ti.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Continuará**


End file.
